


Little Regrets Nursery

by Jayslab



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asphyxiation, Death By Cock, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Guro, Lolicon, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Shota, Snuff, all the way through, facesitting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayslab/pseuds/Jayslab
Summary: Mrs Donovan was corrupted by a succubus. With her new found "equipment" she became the one and only staff member at Little Regrets Nursery. It was her discrete and personal playground, just the way she liked it.Contains alot of futa on young'uns. Also contains a fair bit of snuff.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever want to illustrate/animate any of my works please email me (Jayslab@mail.com) so i can see it!!
> 
> First chapter has: Facesitting, guro, deepthroating

Mrs Donovan owned a small building down in a quiet part of town. She was the head mistress (and only teacher) for a small very discrete and select nursery and boarding school for pupils’ age ranging massively, from barely suckling to angsty teen. It was a place for very rich and wealthy people to dump their illegitimate or premarital offspring without much question. A place where pupils could occasionally go missing and no-one would bat an eye. It was discrete and her personal playground, just the way she liked it.

Her office was a nice room with a large ornate wooden desk in the middle. Sat on the edge of the table, was Mrs. Donovan, but some of the younger children liked to call her mother. She was a tall lady, large set with J-cup breasts and hips as wide as two men. She also had a dark secret, she was a Futanari. Once every hundred years the gods bestow the gifts of a succubus, the very incarnation of lust itself, to a mortal, to test the worthiness of humanity; but every time it ends the same, with a trail of cum soaked corpses. Mrs Donovan was no different; but this time the gods fucked up, her tastes were a tad younger than normal. The succubus powers coursing through her body manifested themselves in many ways. Her body grew plump and larger in every sense, her breasts engorged into great big heavy tits; her new muscles, although plumper now held the power of 20 men, enabling her to pin down any prey she might fancy. Her irises turned into a deep shade of purple. Her libido spiked massively and most notably; her vagina swelled into two orange sized testicles and her clit grew into a foot long monster cock, able to pump out gallons of incredibly thick and gloopy cum.

Currently sat upon this cock was Cindy, a cute smiling little girl with blonde hair and pigtails. She was squatted with each foot upon her ‘mother’s’ large thighs. She was bouncing about halfway down the thick phallus before it completely filled her small insides and then she bounced back up. Mrs Donovan had her hands on Cindy’s hips guiding her down and bringing her back up before she hurt herself. Lying out across the table with his head squished underneath her huge butt though was Tommy. He had pulled Cindy’s hair in class and earned himself detention, which currently meant being sat on and having to lick Mrs Donovan’s giant asshole, only grabbing mouthfuls of air whenever she bounced high enough into Cindy to allow air to rush in under her. Through his rasped and ragged breaths he devised a plan.

Mrs Donovan was moaning heavily, getting closer and closer to her limit inside little Cindy’s tight cunt. Then a sudden sharp pain surged through her puffy asshole. Tommy had decided to bite Mrs Donovan’s asshole, hoping to get her to move and maybe change her punishment method. She clenched by instinct to force away whatever sharp thing had jabbed her. With the shock causing her to forget her own super human strength, she reflexively smashed Tommy’s head down into the table then tensed her butt checks, flexing from soft and squeezable into iron in a flash, crushing his head between them. Mrs Donovan heard a faint gurgle in front of her, she looked down, realising she had yanked her hands down in the shock, impaling Cindy right through her vaginal walls and up into her ribcage, crushing her lungs. The poor girl’s spasms were milking the now soaked base of her cock, creating an unexpected pleasurable feeling pushing her just over the edge. Mrs Donovan let loose her thick globular cream right up into Cindy’s messed up insides. Her small belly started to bloat and cum forced its way up and with nothing to stop it, sprayed out of her mouth; her little eyes franticly darting about, trying to process what was happening to her. Mrs Donovan stood up furiously, letting Cindy’s spasming body slide off her cock and drop unceremoniously into a messy pile on the floor, cum and blood spilling out of her orifices. Sometimes she might enjoying getting a bit rough but she absolutely hated breaking the children; after all it had taken her weeks to train Cindy’s body to accept even the head of her huge thick cock, let alone give her the opportunity to ride and enjoy it, all for waste. 

Standing up off the desk and turning around she saw Tommy lying out in front of her. Head half hanging off the table. She had accidentally destroyed the delinquent’s face, blood trickled from his ears, erupting from the numerous burst blood vessels and his nose was beyond broken. He was barely conscious after she had slammed his head into the table, rattling his brain around inside his skull. She slapped her cock against his broken nose making his dazed body clench up in pain. “Now you have to clean this shit up” she growled shoving her filthy cock into his mouth. She started fucking into the broken boy’s mouth, until finally his body went eventually went limp. Pulling her cock out of his mouth, she inspected it; soaked in saliva, but clean... for once in his life he had been useful.


	2. Lunch time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Guro or Snuff in this chapter. just some forced deep-throat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever want to illustrate/animate any of my works please email me (Jayslab@mail.com) so i can see it!!

LUNCHTIME  
She put a call through to the cleaning staff who lived locally; they were “cleaners” for mafia hits and the likes, they always cleaned up any mess she left behind no questions asked. She wiped her cock dry, then pulled up her hip hugging jeans and put on a tight blouse, with two or three buttons left undone to show of her cavernous cleavage. She walked out of her office into the main room of the nursery. There were young kids playing over in the left corner with soft padded walls and plenty of toys. In the middle there was a square classroom type area with a large desk near the wall, on which hung a whiteboard, with small seats and desks facing towards it. On the other side of the room there were older kids, reading books or playing games. She spied William looking rather pale and a bit shaky, he was diabetic and he didn’t always remember to eat. 

“Billy, come here” she said in a rather charming voice. He walked over a bit sheepishly because he knew he was going to be told off. “I know you haven’t had enough to eat today young man, you need to have your sugar you know that.”

“But Miss, there are only raisin biscuits and I hate raisins!” stomping his foot as if to accentuate the point.

“You need to eat.” she replied in a stern voice.

He turned around to start to run back to his seat; but before he could make it out of arms reach she grabbed the hair on the back of his head and dragged him back to kneel just in front of her. “I don’t want to force you to eat, but you leave me no choice” she said with a slowly growing grin. She held one hand round the back of his head to grind his face into her crotch, while the other got to work unbuttoning her trousers. He could feel her cock hardening across his face and then once the final button was undone it fell free, smacking him in the face with an audible slap. 

Suddenly this thick stench emanated around the room; the musk of a succubus, a true breeder. All the females in the room started to shift uncomfortably, their bodies unconsciously preparing to surrender themselves to their most base needs, pubescent or not. The boys also seemed a tad agitated, though they were instead instilled with fear; the thick scent clouding their judgement, telling them to flee in the presence of a better male or be bred instead. William’s eyes were wide with fear, he knew what was coming, and he wanted to avoid it. Mrs Donovan backed her hips up, causing her thick cock to slide down his face, smearing a trail of precum across his right eye, down his cheek and stopping at his lips. He kept his mouth clenched shut. But for her this was no issue, with her incredible strength she just eased gently forward. To him it felt like the force of a small car pushing on his front teeth. Slowly his mouth was pried open and her fat cock head gained entry, his teeth scraping at her glans only sending tickling jolts of pleasure up her spine.

Leaving just the head of her cock in his mouth she started to stroke it with her free hand. With each slow stroke up to the head squeezing out another thick slimy glob of precum onto the boys tongue, he tried desperately not to swallow it, but she of course had other ideas. She took her hand off her cock and pinched his nose making sure he had to swallow the mouthful before he could breathe again. “Come on bitch, you need the extra lubrication if you don’t want to be hurt.” She cooed through gritted teeth, uncharacteristically swearing, but she was still angry from losing her new cocksleeve. His eyes went wide again trying to fight the urge but he had to swallow. As soon as he did she slammed her hips forward, punching his face with her pelvis. Her cock stretched and filled his throat, the small hole constricting around the thick invader, trying to force it out. Her cock began to pulse; Thick heavy clumps of cum were pumped directly into his stomach, his eyes rolled back unable to breathe. His belly started to distend to accommodate such a large load. 

Pulling her cock back to rest in his mouth and allowing him to breathe she said, “aww has my little baby had enough milk? (He nodded his head, hoping to get her to stop) No? Well then as your mother, I should really fix that!” She started to thrust into the young lad’s mouth, shaking him about and churning up the fresh cum in his belly. Each thrust causing her hips to smack hard into his face. His teeth scraping up and down her thick cock were only adding a tingling sensation which sent her into bliss. Her cock was causing him to wretch and heave every time it stretched his tiny throat wide.

After several minutes of brain rattling thrusts, she said “time to drink all of your milk” before clenching his head tight to her pelvis and pouring another load down his throat. This time there was ten times as much and it was even thicker, holding together in big clumps of coagulated slime. He coughed and choked with her cock still in his throat, splattering cum out onto her jeans and his chin. She reaffirmed her grip on his head, making sure to hold her cock deep inside him, so she could pour as much of her cum straight into his stomach as possible. His eyes rolled back again and his stomach distended more and more. A satisfied shiver went up her spine and she let go of his head, allowing his barely conscious body to slide off her cock and flop to the ground, upchucking a big pile of the coagulated cum onto the floor. She felt satisfied looking down at the boy laying in a puddle of her ‘milk’, accentuated with small streaks of his spit in it.

Millie and her friend ran past playing tag. The girl in front slipped on the cum covered floor, tumbling face first into the white sludge, covering her head to toe. As Millie tried to help her friend up, Mrs Donovan yanked the young girl’s hair back, pulling the girl towards herself. She grabbed a good handful of Millie’s long blonde hair and used it to wipe her cock clean. Millie didn’t seem to mind the soggy and sticky addition to her hair, almost as if she was used to Mrs Donovan regularly using her luscious wavy blonde hair as a filthy cum-rag. Up this close the overpowering smell made her crotch dampen; she seemed a tad more distracted as her thighs instinctively started rubbing together, trying to quash the rising need between them. Millie just wanted to continue playing tag with her friend, who struggled to stand being caked in thick clumps of futa breeding cream.  
Mrs Donovan zipped up her fly and walked over to the middle of the far wall where her desk was situated, leaving William barely conscious in his cum puddle, and said “right my little guys, gather round, now that lunch is over we shall start learning about the senses.”


	3. Inspection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features no snuff, but does have a mother/daughter NTR vibe to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever want to illustrate/animate any of my works please email me (Jayslab@mail.com) so i can see it!!

Mrs Catherine Taylor knocked at the glass door, which had a heavy steel shutter behind it. She was a short lady about 5'3", with her hair in a short brunette Bob, wearing a formal blouse, blazer, skirt combo. This was the nursery she had dropped off her illegitimate child off at 4 years ago. She had a fling with her masseuse and was already pregnant when her millionaire husband left on a 3 year long business trip. Although she had loved her daughter dearly, she had to give her up before her husband returned. She couldn't let her secret ruin her wedded fortune or make her seem less viable for her own daddy’s inheritance.  
But today she wasn't here for that. She had come for a routine building inspection, internally hoping she wouldn't bump into her daughter, so she could avoid the guilt and pain of years lost.

The large shutter rolled up and behind it stood a very large woman, at least 6'3" and wearing a long and loose black dress, which was tied up behind her neck. The first thing her eyes clung to was the sheer enormity of her breasts; the things were bigger than her head and then some, just left to bounce, unrestrained by a bra. The large lady pushed open the glass door, and with it a strange thick smell billowed out, causing a rush of thoughts to flood to her; convincing her about how good it must feel to bury herself in the gargantuan mammaries face first. She gulped loudly and fought back the urge to reach out and grab a big handful of titflesh. She was disgusted at herself.  
Coughing her thoughts back to rationality she said

"Hello, are you Mrs Donovan? I'm Mrs Taylor and I have been sent round to do a routine building inspection, I'll be as quick as possible and then I'll be on my way." She said, trying to avoid spending any time here that would increase the chances of glimpsing her daughter.  
"Why yes, I was told you'd be coming round, do come on in" Mrs Donovan said with a calming smile. She stepped back and allowed the shorter woman inside, closing the door behind her.  
As the large lady turned sideways, Mrs Taylor noticed that her breasts were resting upon something. Her dress which had shown off her curved hips now framed a massive bump. Mrs Donovan looked like she was ready to give birth, she was huge! She looked like she had been pregnant for years, Catherine rationalised to herself that such a large woman would also have a very large child. 

"Right so this way please and I'll give you the tour". Mrs Donovan then led the shorter woman through the main teaching room and past her office which sat off to the side, then out the back door into a square courtyard; on the left was the boys’ dorm block and on the right was the girls’. Straight ahead was a building that connected up to both and it featured Mrs Donovan own accommodation. Ok so you go do your inspections and I’ll be right here with the kids”

A couple hours later, Catherine reappeared into the courtyard holding her clipboard.  
"I'm glad to say Mrs Donovan your nursery is top notch, very impressive, so I'll get out of your hair. Good luck with the baby." She said gesturing to the large bulge with a warm smile.  
"Oh that's good to hear sweetie, but I'm not pregnant" she said with a chuckle to show she wasn't offended. "Let me show you out…" as she finished her sentence she doubled over, gently caressing her large bump with one hand and grabbing onto the metal hand railing that lead into the courtyard with her other. Quietly under her breath she said "cuuuuming..."  
"Are you ok?" Asked Taylor rather worried "do you need any help?" But after a minute or so Mrs Donovan stood up and collected her thoughts. Taking her hand off the metal railing revealed a handprint where her incredible strength had crushed it. A small wet patch started to form on the front of her dress. "Oh it would seem my condom as sprung a leak, I'll be right back" she said jokingly with a slight giggle, carrying herself back inside and towards her office. "Karen," she said looking over at a girl in her mid-teens, "please grab Mrs Taylor a drink while she waits for me."

Once she got into her office she shut the door and hurriedly pulled up her dress. What it revealed was that her bulge was in fact little Millie, clinging to her stomach with her hands and feet tied around Mrs Donovan's back. She had a small red ball gag in her mouth with saliva dribbling out all around it and her eyes had rolled back into her head. Mrs Donovan's fat cock had been lodged inside her tiny asshole, and the little blonde's stomach had swollen with the repeated loads she had taken throughout the day; all being held inside by the perfect seal made by the dry fat futa cock, all until the last, the pressure proving too much. Cum now dripped out, and ran down Mrs Donovan's thigh.  
Mrs Donovan started stroking the young girl’s hair and her little blue eyes refocused on the larger lady she was tied too. "You’re such a messy little condom; you almost got us caught by your mother. You squeeze my cock so hard at the sound of her voice, maybe someone wishes to get noticed? Of course you do, that's my little slut! Let’s empty you out." She thrust up hard squeezing more of her stale cum out of Millie’s tiny butthole. Each upward bounce would send a jet of it out onto the floor, like fisting a cup of water. Millie's eyes rolled back immediately and more dribble came out around the ball gag. 

After a couple of minutes Millie’s small belly had deflated back to its original tautness. Mrs Donovan then reached behind herself and untied the little one. Keeping her cock lodged in its snug home, she spun Millie around so she was facing forward. Mrs Donovan then retied the knots behind her back as if doing up her non-existent bra, making sure the little girls arms and legs weren’t being pulled back too far. She stroked the long blond hair out of the young girls face and removed her ball gag. “Now sweetie, if you promise to stay extra quiet, I’ll let you say goodbye to mummy.” The small blonde nodded in agreement. Mrs Donovan then pulled her dress back over her head, wiping down the wet patch from before with some tissues.

“Sorry about that Mrs Taylor, you know how it is. Let me show you out.” She said comfortingly. Catherine looked very confused and worried but given how her smile made her calm down, she let it pass. They both walked over to the door, each step bouncing the hidden girl on her teachers cock, making it hard for her to stay quiet. Without the gag in place, a few small grunts escaped Millie’s mouth, so Mrs Donovan held her hand to her bloated stomach, covering Millie’s mouth and said “sorry, must have been something I ate.”  
They said their goodbyes and parted. As the short brunette exited, the door shut and locked itself behind her. Mrs Donovan then said through the glass “oh before you go, a little someone wanted to say hi.”

Mrs Taylor could barely pluck up the courage to turn around; she didn’t want to repeat the pain of saying goodbye, but she turned and thankfully, albeit confusingly, there were only the huge breasts of the lady pressed against the glass. Mrs Donovan reached up behind her neck and undid the one strap holding up the dress, with a satisfying tug the dress fell free. Catherine turned ghostly white, horror overcome her. Her little Millie was pressed up the glass, tied around Mrs Donovan’s middle, with huge boobs resting on her head and half a fat cock lodged in her arse. The young blonde said “Goodbye mummy! I miss you! But it’s ok, this mummy loves me so much; she tied us together so I can cuddle her all day long! She even lets me have special adult love juice in my butt. She must like me lots, I felt so full! Why didn’t you let me do that? Didn’t you love me?” with that Mrs Donovan got a devilish grin and started thrusting. Each hard crash of hips forced the young blonde against the glass, causing it to wobble and threaten to shatter. She took two steps back and hit the shutter button. Catherine ran screaming at the door, tears streaking down her face. She started banging on the glass “Nooo, my baby! Let her go!” but within seconds the shutter was down and her daughter vanished from sight.  
Investigators would be sent round to little regrets nursery but nothing would ever be found. The reports being put down to the mental snap of a woman overridden with guilt.


	4. Blood moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the Snuff and Guro, tad more extreme this time. with a small amount of SPH feels thrown in.

All demons infect and feed on humanity. Lesser demons like ghouls and zombies eat but the flesh. Higher demons drink more concentrated vitality, be it through the blood like vampires, or through the pure energy of sexual release in the case of succubi. These higher demons may occasionally get gluttonous and drain their victims dry, but usually they like to live in balance with their food stocks.  
Once every year or so, on the nearest full moon to the anniversary of the day she was chosen/afflicted, when the veil that separates herself from the demoness within is thinnest, the succubus within wants more. It cracks the wall between worlds, and manipulates Mrs Donovan’s mind into a lust induced frenzy; causing her to break her victims. The demoness floods her mind with pure pleasure and satisfaction as it feeds on the defiled souls.

This year it struck at night. She woke up in her bed, in a hot sweat. Groggily she looked down and saw a huge lump in the duvet where her throbbing erection was standing to full attention. Every slight brush of the blanket against her engorged cock was agony, she needed release. She started stroking herself and quickly realised it was numb to her touch, she needed to fill something, now. With her mind clouded by needs she stood up out of bed and went looking for prey.   
The first dorm she stumbled across was a dorm room belonging to a young boy about 9 years old called Daniel. Daniel had shared this room with a boy called Tommy but he had been abruptly adopted and taken away by his new loving family a week ago, his bed now empty. Mrs Donovan could smell the young boy on the cusp of puberty and opened his door. He was fast asleep but the smell of her sweaty body soon filled the room. His body began to react on its own to the musk of a succubus and soon he started to wake up with his first ever erection, dribbling thin, clear precum. She leaned over his bed, blocking the moonlight from the window and casting a looming shadow over his face.

"Hey there sweetheart, mummy has a favour for you" she said in a comforting voice.  
His eyes opened and he immediately noticed she was naked with sweat running down her body. As she leaned over and rested a hand against the wall adjoining the bed, a thick smell wafted from under her arms; the smell invaded his nostrils and filled his brain, his small penis grew painful at the pressure of his arousal. He was shocked to see her huge breasts, dangling down so perfectly just resting on his arm, engulfing it.

Seeing the discomfort in his face and the shifting under the blanket she said with a slight grin "you look awfully uneasy, are you ok?" She pulled back the duvet to find his erection standing there in all its 2 and a half inch glory. "Aww you poor thing" she cooed, "let mummy help". Being struck with a devilish thought, she ripped the blanket off, throwing it effortlessly to the floor. She then placed her leg over him and sat on top of his thighs, straddling him. Her fat cock fell forward, still rock solid, landing on top of Daniel's tiny dick, absolutely dwarfing it in size. Mrs Donovan lent forward placing a hand just above each of his shoulders. She slowly started rocking her hips forward rubbing their cocks together, making Daniel very scared at the sheer size difference, her fat cock was heavy and it was rubbing his small penis into his belly, almost crushing it between the two. "Now you see, a penis is used to make a girl pregnant, but as there isn't a small...soft.. ugh hem, girl around to show you, I'll have to let you practice on me." She backed her hips up and lined up the tips of their cocks, slowly rubbing his tiny dribbles of precum up against her urethra. "But mummy, things won't fit up there" he said rather timidly.  
"Don't worry about me child, my cock is so much bigger and better than yours that it will easily gobble it up". Then slowly she started pushing it in. Once the tip of her rod had swallowed his entire dick, sliding down to touch the boy’s unhaired pubis, she let out a soft moan, then started to rock back and forth, taking in this new and unusual pleasure.

The boy was writhing in bliss, all the new sensations coupled with her pungent aroma and huge tits swinging in front of him was too much for his untrained mind. He thrust his hips up into her cock and ejaculated for the first time. A thin dribble of near clear slime came crawling out of her cock. “Is that all you have?" She says at him frustratedly, her lust needing to be sated. "I'm going to show you how to properly fuck a girl!" She straightened her legs from under herself and pushed up with her arms, so she is holding up her weight on her toes and hands, her breasts hanging just above his face. She then slowly slides her cock up and almost off his penis.  
"But this is the boys’ dorm, there isn’t a girl in here" he said scared at her tone but sad he had caused it.  
"Let’s give you a cunt then!" she angrily grunts before slamming her massive fuck rod down, hard. The sudden shock of pain at being punched in the pubis, forces the boy to sit up before her huge tits don't allow him to rise any further and he slumps back down. Again she thrusts, crushing his poor pelvis; tears start to well up as he tries to cry out in pain but can't, as it dryly catches in his throat. Again and again she pounds, her cock as solid as steel starts to force its way into the boy. His cock still lodged inside her urethra, acting as a guide rod for her targeted assault. Eventually, the boy’s crotch starts to give way and with each thrust the glans of her cock buries itself more and more inside the little boy’s new pussy. 

She woke up lying on Tommy’s old bed on the other side of Daniel's bedroom. As she lifted her head she saw her flaccid cock covered in blood and thick sticky cum. Looking up she sees that Daniel’s bed has broken in the middle with Daniel laying out the side of it and half onto the floor. There is a slight crater in the wooden floor around him where the wooden floor boards have buckled, unable to withstand the repeated impacts. A bloody hole is what's left of where his dick and balls should be, with cum leaking out of it, leaving a trail of drip marks across the room to where she is sat. His stomach is swollen massively and thick white cum is leaking out of every hole and orifice imaginable. She feels dissapointed that her frenzy took over and her lack of memory, but it was very quickly pushed aside by an overwhelming feeling of pure bliss and satisfaction.


	5. Blood moon (Alternate) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an alternative to blood moon, where Mrs Donovan heads to the girls' dorms, instead of the boys. Its much longer than the last one, with still more to write.
> 
> This chapter once again features more extreme snuff and guro and the youngest character so far.

All demons infect and feed on humanity. Lesser demons like ghouls and zombies eat but the flesh. Higher demons drink more concentrated vitality, be it through the blood like vampires, or through the pure energy of sexual release in the case of succubi. These higher demons may occasionally get gluttonous and drain their victims dry, but usually they like to live in balance with their food stocks.  
Once every year or so, on the nearest full moon to the anniversary of the day she was chosen/afflicted, when the veil that separates herself from the demoness within is thinnest, the succubus within wants more. It cracks the wall between worlds, and manipulates Mrs Donovan’s mind into a lust induced frenzy; causing her to break her victims. The demoness floods her mind with pure pleasure and satisfaction as it feeds on the defiled souls.

 

This year it struck at night. She woke up in her bed, in a hot sweat. Groggily she looked down and saw a huge lump in the duvet where her throbbing erection was standing to full attention. Every slight brush of the blanket against her engorged cock was agony, she needed release. She started stroking herself and quickly realised it was numb to her touch, she needed to fill something, now. With her mind clouded by needs she stood up out of bed and went looking for prey. Instead of turning into the boys’ dorm she turned left and walked towards the girls’.

To her succubus infused senses, the girls upper floors reeked of fertility and want; her own sweat and musk causing every pubescent female in the building to start to shift in their sleep. But she stayed downstairs, she wanted something new, something… fresh. With lust driving every step forward she walked towards a room in which 4 young girls were staying. She opened the door and her musk wafted into the room, with this close proximity to the source, the girls genitals started to moisten, the sheer power of a succubus overwhelming their young bodies immaturity. She closed the door behind her and locked it shut. She closed her eyes for a second, concentrating, fighting past the urge just to choose a hole and start fucking. When she opened them again, her deep purple irises were glowing and a faint warble of air emanated from her until it filled the room. The glow faded. On nights where the succubus overwhelmed her, she could tap into some of their more… mystical, powers. She had just released a bubble surrounding the room, which would silence any and all sound emanating from within. A very helpful power for when you want your activities to remain private.

 

The room was square with two beds, which both sat sideways, flush against the back wall; with a further bed running down each side wall, for 4 in total. She walked over to the left hand wall’s bed and saw a young girl, Amy, lying in it. She had wriggled and kicked the covers off of herself in her sleep and was laying naked, spread eagle on her back. She was only just 4; she had long bright ginger hair, with a cute round belly and two little nubs that stood to attention, held so erect by a combination of cold air tickling at them and Mrs Donovan’s scent flooding the room.

She knelt down onto the bottom of the bed with her rock hard erection poking out in front of her. She pushed the huge appendage downward so it laid out straight, measuring it against Amy’s small body. When she pushed her hips forward so the base of her cock was level with the little ones pussy, the tip of her cock brushed up against the girls chin. Mrs Donovan was excited that she might finally be able to stuff her entire shaft deep inside one of her little toys… with the help of a little lust crazed disregard for said toy’s safety. She grabbed her shaft and started to rub it against the little slit, it was already lubricated but nowhere near enough for what it was about to receive. 

Mrs Donovan eased forward, the lubrication allowed the very tip of her cock to start spreading the tight vagina. But with only about half an inch in, the mushroom tip was already far too wide for the young pussy. Ignoring Amy's body’s reluctance to accept such a large package, Mrs Donovan thrust hard, brutally forcing about six inches of her battering ram forward, stopped by hitting Amy’s undeveloped cervix. The young girl awoke screaming, tears immediately filled her eyes, but no sound left her mouth. Mrs Donovan wickedly grinned and leant over forward, crushing her huge boobs into Amy’s face, holding the little girl in place. She started to thrust, fast and hard in, slow and deliberate out. Each thrust having the force of a sledgehammer; her insides unable to withstand such a direct smashing. Slowly inch by inch, each hard thrust gained a little bit more depth into the girl, ripping and tearing at any internal structure trying to hold together under the force. With the angle of Mrs Donovan’s hips directly over the young girl, her cock pushed straight down into the tiny vagina and then forward up the bed, rubbing against Amy’s spine; the hard ridges, sending beautiful shivers down her cock and up across her own backbone. 

Mrs Donovan heaved her chest up, and sat back onto her feet, letting her cock drag Amy with her. With her breasts out of the way she could see the little angels face, scrunched up and contorted, Foaming at the mouth, with her eyes rolled back into her passed out skull. She pulled the little ones hips towards hers and started driving her child-breaker up into the cute round potbelly; leaving Amy’s head to hang limply backwards. With each inch deeper she could start to feel her bulbous cockhead being squeezed tightly upon. Looking down she could see the bulge her cock was making under the soft smooth skin, trying to gain entry to the young girl’s tight throat. With a slam of her hips forwards, she threw her own head back, accompanied by yanking her hands holding the red head downward; she bottomed out. The large breasted rapist let out a long sigh of satisfaction, finally she wetted the base of her cock, but that was quickly replaced as an unexpected shiver crawled up her spine. She could feel a cool breeze on the tip of her cock, contrasting the variety of warm bodily juices coating it. The way Amy’s limp head hung backwards allowed for a straight shot up through her throat, letting Mrs Donovan’s tip sit inside her agape mouth. With this came a wicked idea. Turning and getting off the bed, Mrs Donovan strode over to the other side of the room, with Amy still firmly lodged onto her cock.

A looming shadow appeared over Abigail’s bed. She was curled up on her side, with a thumb in her mouth. She had a long brunette braid, and looked much older than the other three, probably about 13. Mrs Donovan Grabbed hold of each of Amy’s thighs and started fucking her like nothing more than a fleshlight. Precum started to run out of Amy’s mouth, pooling in her nose, before overfilling and running further down, over the open whites of her rolled back eyes. A few good crashes of their hips sent Mrs Donovan over the edge. Thick cum went coursing up through her urethra, physically bulging it as each thick strand forced its way through the girl’s body and sprayed directly out of her mouth; landing in thick clumps right across Abigail’s face and in her hair, giving the sleeping girl a one person bukkake. 

Abigail was sound asleep, sucking her thumb and curled up comfortably on her side. The cum ran off the side of her head and down across her face in streams of slime gliding over slime, some pooling where the hand she was suckling, met her nose. The collection of cum built into a puddle, eventually blocking her nose. Her body subconsciously panicked and sharply inhaled; sending clumps of cum into her nose and straight to the back of her throat. Abigail suddenly sat up, coughing and hacking, trying to dislodge the thick lump of sludge at the back of her throat. She was successful and large sticky splat landed on the bedsheet in her lap. Still half asleep, she looked at it in disgust, it didn’t look like normal mucus, it was white not green; then she notice another drip into her lap. She reached up and touched her face, it felt wet and as she recoiled her hand away, a long string stayed connected from her hand to her face. She wiped her hand down her face to discover it was absolutely covered in this weird slime. Then came another drop, much larger, and not off of her.

Abigail turned her head to the side and looked up. She was face to face with her roommate Amy; they had become close friends over the past year. The ginger girl’s head hung limply upside down and this weird thick slime seemed to be originating from her mouth, pouring out and running down her face. Panic overcame Abigail, she tried to scream but no noise came out, clutching her throat, she felt her vocal cords vibrate and air escaped her mouth, just no sound followed it. Looking frantically she then noticed Mrs Donovan stood behind Amy. ‘She’ll know how to help’ she thought reassuring herself. But then her mind caught up to her eyes. Mrs Donovan was naked; her wide thick hips sticking out of each side of the unconscious girl, huge breasts gently heaving in and out with each breath, one hand resting on her hip, while the other hand grasped a nipple as she fondled herself in anticipation. Amy's arms and legs dangled down the same way her head did, but her torso seemed to be suspended out of Mrs Donovan's crotch somehow. Then Amy started to slide forward, slowly at first, then rapidly as she slid off the giant railing holding her taught and crashed face first unceremoniously to the ground. Now Abigail could see what was holding Amy in place, now she could see the sheer size of the creature in front of her, sat there in all its rock hard glory. She once again silently screamed, backing herself against her freestanding headboard and pointed in fear at the thing attached to Mrs Donovan’s crotch.

Mrs Donovan’s lust crazed mind knew she wanted to fill that wide screaming mouth of Abigail. She stood up onto the bed, placing a foot each side of Abigail’s soft young bottom and slapping her cock against the cum covered face beneath her. As the rock hard cock slapped her in the face, Abigail pushed away from the gargantuan woman towering over her, only forcing herself further against the headboard. The headboard banged against a chest of draws it was touching. Although no sound was made, Mrs Donovan glanced up at the movement of items she saw rattle on top of it. Sat there was a collection of books, a small box which contained some old family mementos, and a couple party favours; a handful of confetti poppers and a pack of self-tying balloons. 

With a flash of creativity crossing her face, Mrs Donovan reached out and grabbed the balloons. She pulled one out that was vaguely condom shaped, long and thin; it was a hot pink colour with a little nib on the end. Throwing the rest of the pack on the floor, she pushed a couple fingers from each hand into the balloon and pulled it wide, lowering it down to her cock. Thankfully the plethora of Amy's bodily fluids coating her cock helped it easily slide on. With the tip of her cock snuggled right into the end of the balloon, she was a tad disappointed to find that it only stretched halfway down her thick rod. With her makeshift condom in place, Mrs Donovan started to slap her new rubbery cock against Abigail’s face again. She was crying uncontrollably beneath her, the tears cutting streaks through the thick clumps of cum still clinging to her face; both liquids adding lubrication to the outside of the rubbery shell. 

Mrs Donovan swung her hips back and lined up the tip of her cock with Abigail’s wailing mouth. Running her hands through Abigail’s hair she grabbed two great fistfuls and thrust forward, hitting the back of the young teenager’s mouth. The sudden punch to her tonsils caused Abigail’s throat to gag and heave followed by her abs crunching up, upchucking her last meal back out on to Mrs Donovan’s cock. Some managed to spray out along the sides of the rod lodged into her mouth, but most was held inside. It then started being slowly forced back inside by Mrs Donovan pulling on her fistfuls of hair, slowly stretching and penetrating Abigail’s throat. Her throat bulged wide on each side, the massive erection causing an equally massive protrusion to show down the front of her neck. Abigail made it about 2 thirds onto the balloon, which didn’t even fully envelope Mrs Donovan’s giant cock. With a comfortable depth achieved Mrs Donovan started to thrust. Long and sharp movements, fully withdrawing out of her mouth to allow vomit out and air in, before slamming back home again. Although she had a good third of her cock meat in the teenagers mouth, Mrs Donovan very quickly started to get bored of her lack of true depth within the girls mouth and wanted to taste all of her tight little throat. She pulled her cock out and spun around, replacing each foot next to Abigail’s seated bottom. Now facing the same direction and standing directly over the young girl. She reached behind her and grabbed a fresh handful of hair, bending Abigail’s neck backward, making her face upward toward Mrs Donovan’s lowering sweaty taint.

Even through her sobbing, Abigail tried her hardest to hold her breath and to keep her mouth sealed tight after the assault she just suffered. Her face was turning bright red and eventually she would have to breathe. Her vision started to wobble and fade to black. Just before she passed out, her body override her conscious thought and she breathed in, taking in huge gulps of air. Air that was contained directly under and behind Mrs Donovan’s heavy hanging balls. These large sperm factories were the source of the potent stench of a succubus’ musk, the very smell that was stirring the loins of everyone in the building. At this point blank distance, Abigail didn’t stand a chance. Her toes curled up, her hips thrust wildly upward, and her mind collapsed, as her whole body was wracked with its first ever orgasm. Her young pubescent body unable to take the sheer breeding power contained within a succubus. She squirted forcefully forward, but the liquid got trapped and soaked up by her cute frilly panties. The small strip of garment didn’t hold against the torrent for long, before they were so saturated in girl juices that a second convulsion sent another torrent surging out of the young pussy, right through the soaked fabric; her flailing hips spraying it in all directions coating her entire bed. The smell of fresh girl cum filled Mrs Donovan’s own nose; re-stirring the cloud in her lust crazed mind.

Taking a step backwards, Mrs Donovan looked down at the young conquest sat in the shadow of her throbbing mast. The girl’s head laid back, her eyes had rolled back into her skull, and saliva was dribbling out and down her chin. With a swing of her wide hips backward, Mrs Donovan pointed her giant rubber coated cock directly down, lining it up with the soft mouth hung agape beneath her; the poor young girl barely hanging onto consciousness. Mrs Donovan lent over forward, leaning onto the girls still spasming thighs. Thanks to Abigail’s current positioning, with a sharp drop of the knees, Mrs Donovan's thick cock sunk deep, right down into the snug throat, bulging it outward. Her heavy nuts smacked into the girl’s face and nose, whipping up even more stench into her assaulted nostrils. Mrs Donovan held there for a second; gently rocking back and forth, just to feel how the tight hole constricted and pulsed around the solid rod forcing it open. Then before Abigail could lose too much air she extended her knees lifting her ass, removing the blockage from the young girl’s windpipe. She repeated the process, sharp drop downward, slow withdrawal up. The positioning of Mrs Donovan leaning on her hands, resting on all fours, with a good hole lined up beneath her; it felt raw… bestial… primal. With the urges growing she started fucking the tight hole with earnest.

She raised her hips up, as if presenting her huge ass to an imaginary suitor; then dropped her hips violently down, sinking right into the tight throat beneath her. Loving the half second delay as her heavy balls swung down of their own momentum, crashing into the young girl's nose, spreading out across her face and eyes; before being pulled up once again by the sweaty taint they were attached to. The cute little nose had started to bruise from the repeated smacks from the heavy cum barrels.  
After couple minutes of this slow debauchery Mrs Donovan was nearing her limit, accelerated by the strong squeezing and massaging of the tight passage. With an agonisingly slow insertion; making sure to feel every single ring and bump of the young throat, stretching through each one as they were constricting and fighting against the invader; she bottomed out for the final time. The large orange sized nuts resting on Abigail's head had spread out and covered her whole upper face. Mrs Donovan let out a low growl, then her balls clenched up and started rhythmically tensing, forcing rope after gargantuan rope of thick creamy cum right into the girl’s body.

Abigail still had her head craned backward, in a half conscious stupor, to allow the large woman's cock to violate her mouth and for the giant balls' aroma to violate her mind. After one very slow insertion, she noticed the large nuts, which covered her face, clench. The balls which had taken residence upon her face were so big she could feel them tensing up, squeezing and crushing the nose nestled between them. The new pressure on her bruised nose was agony. Abigail's body started to get used to and compartmentalise the pain from her nose; so instead she noticed a weird and very uncomfortable feeling. Just above her stomach, she could feel a mass growing, as if the cum wasn't being allowed rightful entry into her stomach and the rest of her digestive tract. If it had been, she would have just felt extremely full; but right now this sloshing weight was still growing. After about a solid minute of rhythmic nut pumping, Abigail couldn't hold her breath any longer. Her body started fight back, hacking and gagging against the rod still lodged firmly in her throat. Mrs Donovan once again straightened out her legs, raising her hips agonisingly slowly and withdrawing her cock. Then she dropped forward onto her knees. 

As she dropped down Abigail's head was yanked forward too. She couldn’t work out how, but it was as if her face had been knotted by dog, refusing to surrender its hold on its mate; but instead of a dog, she had been knotted by a massive futa bitch in heat. Staring forward she could see the large puffy asshole of her rapist sitting directly In front of her face, hypnotically winking for attention; and out from underneath it were two heavy nuts held up by a cock fat cock pointing directly backwards into her mouth. Mrs Donovan rocked her whole body forward and the cock came sliding out, it swung downward, spurting one final rope of thick jizz down the young girl's top, before it dangled, resting as gravity intended. But something was wrong, something was missing. Abigail had felt the giant sloshing liquid mass being pulled up by the removal of the large fuckstick, but it got stuck; from resting on top of her stomach to lodged painfully into her throat. Even with the thick cock removed, this replacement meant she still couldn't breathe. Abigail started to panic, flailing and clawing at her throat, trying to dislodge the grotesque blockage just enough to get some air into her lungs.

Mrs Donovan stood up off the bed and walked toward her next victims; the silencing aura making her unable to hear the panicked muffled screams of the young girl behind her. As Abigail clawed at her throat she could feel something building, she must have had an asphyxiation fetish lying in her sexually unexplored mind, as the slightest brush of her soaked panties against her oversaturated vagina was enough to send her spiralling into another orgasm, arching her back and flailing her hips about again. She flopped to the bed, passed out from pleasure and lack of air, her whole body twitching in its final throws. The small pink tail of a balloon, elastically self-tied trapping all within, was poking out of her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So two down, two to go. what creative ways will she think up next?
> 
> As always if you want to illustrate/animate any of my works please email me (jayslab@mail.com) so i can see it and share it!


End file.
